dawn,dusk,and thunder the prophicy
by TheShaddowedSnow
Summary: *from creat a cat* read prolog R&R NO FLAMES!
1. prolog

PROLOG

**Whew! Finally have enough cats for a prolog note!: need elders!**

Silentpaw POV

While meeting at the gathering two leaders sit on the sky oak "I am secretstar the new leader of sunclan and we all greave for emberstar." said the new leader. _odd_ thought the brown she-cat _I thought there would be a smaller stir than this_ she of course was silentpaw she had lost her tongue only two days ago and became a medicine cat apprentice.

**I know it's short but the real action starts when the 1****st**** chapter comes out! So keep sending in those cats!**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Yeah another chapter! And also I want at least three reviews for the next chapter**

**Emberpaw prov**

I was excited for what came next. "listen to me now cats of blizzard and sun we have a prophecy that they have chosen to share with me!" said secretstar many cats were mumbling around me except for one cat called silentpaw she had become a resent medicine cat apprentice under circumstances that I didn't know but she never seemed to open her mouth around other cats. "Isn't silentpaw such a snob?" ask the apprentice sitting next to me looking in that direction I saw redpaw "but isn't she you clanmate? You must know what happened?" I said shrugging he said "I'm a new apprentice she was already a medicine cat apprentice by the time I got in the apprentice den now sh! He starting to talk again" said redpaw looking away. "the prophecy stumped me so I shall say it in front of all of you" secretstar said "_when dawn dusk and thunder come _

_the lake will never be _

_the same"_

"I'm sure it's not terrible maybe it will never be the same in a good way. But let's go back to our dens for blizzardclan has nothing to report" snowstar says "I'll see you later right emberpaw?" redpaw ask "sure" is all I have time to say before I have to leave.

**Redpaw prov**

I have never seen a more beautiful she-cat than emberpaw and yet she is in sunclan. But after the gathering dreampelt said to get some rest for training tomorrow. "fine" I say as I head to the apprentice den I see silentpaw "hi silentpaw" she just looked at me and I looked beck and the more I looked the more I saw sorrow then she opened her mouth to show something I never wanted to see, her ripped out tongue for indeed I knew about it but I would never tell that to sunclan! Just then though jayfur called silentpaw so she nodded goodbye. "See you around silentpaw!" I shout as I leave and go into the apprentice den.

**Emberpaw prov**

I was woken up by cloud this morning hearing him say "come on it's time for hunting after all leaf-fall will be hear soon so we've got to hunt more" he was practically yelling the last part in my ear when I woke up. "let's go then" I say at the entrance of the camp. As were out I sent a strange scent "cloud do you smell that scent?" "yes" he whispers "go back to camp and get secretstar and some warriors" so I ran back to camp and told secretstar and once we got back the cats were now visible "hello" said the black tom "I'm dusk of shadowclan" "I'm thunder of thunderclan" said the fire-pelted tom "and I'm dawn of windclan" said the white she-cat. Dipping his head secretstar says "I'm secretstar leader of sunclan what brings you here?"

**Awwww! You guys are going to have to wait for the next chapter! Remember I want 3 reviews for the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Another chapter and yes silentpaw is a main(look at create a cat) but she is not going to have a prov very often silentpaw: :*( anyway continued from last time**

_Chapter 2_

**Redpaw prov**

As dawn trailed behind me on my way to camp I was sorting out things in my head like why? Why emberpaw why not shimmerpaw? But of course dawn interrupted my thoughts by saying "why are you so thoughtful?" "because that's what my clan is known for dawn thoughtfulness" I answer. When we reach camp I tell snowstar about dawn and her arrival.

**Snowstar prov**

"it's good to meet you then" I said _she must know onestar_ I thought to myself "I understand you wish to learn from us" I added "yes" dawn said "and I'll do my best to learn" "good" I said getting up "then we'll announce your arrival now" I say "All cats come under the high mount for a clan meeting!" with everyone muttering I raised my tail for silences "We have a new apprentice here today" I said "dawn come here." I instructed "do promise to defend your clan through your apprenticeship and learn the way of our noble code?"

"yes" said dawn calmly "from this day forward till you have been given your warrior name you'll be know as dawnpaw" I finished "Dawnpaw! Dawnpaw!" screamed the clan.

**Sorry for 2 things sorry this chapter was short and sorry it took so long so I'll accept 2 more reviews to show I'm sorry****J**


	4. Chapter 3

**Ok I'm going to try to make this long so yeah enjoy!**

**Silentpaw PROV**

Dawnpaw was going to be important I could feel it but I just didn't know how. "Silentpaw come here!" jayfur called in a annoyed voice. Getting over there he said "I need you to deliver these herbs to Whiteflower". Since I couldn't speak I tilted my head the way I do to ask _why?. _Seeing this he said "because her kits are coming soon and she needs all the stretch we can give her" at this I nodded my head and went to the nursery.

**Emberpaw PROV**

Ever sense shadowpaw and thunderpelt came to camp things I don't know have been different, first off I can't stop thinking about redpaw, that gorges red pelted tom is all I can focus on witch is killing my training. "emberpaw focus!" Larkspirit said "sorry" I said as I got into position "now charge at me" he said, as I did he threw my head down then flipped me over. "see this is why you never tower your head over your enemy" he said looking at me. After training my friend Lynxpaw came and said "Guess what emberpaw?" "what?" I said as silent as possible "Wingkit, Featherkit, Cloudkit, and Copperkit become apprentices today!" This indeed shocked me, after all I thought they were 5 moons, then I remembered that they were born a day after the gathering so they would be 6 moons.

**Redpaw PROV**

"hey silentpaw can I tell you something in privet?" I asked silentpaw as we went out to the woods. She nodded her head yes and I said "ok so you know that emberpaw she-cat from sunclan? Well I sort of love her and I had to tell someone" looking at her now she looked shocked but then she calmed down and brought me to the border just as she came. I knew she couldn't explain but she somehow knew sh would come here. "uh hi emberpaw" I said looking at my paws "hi redpaw" she said back to me "so um want to meet like before the gathering? I mean I know it's risky but everyone's asleep at night so-" I said before she cut me off "sure" I grinned because now we'd be meeting at night.

**Emberpaw PROV**

"Everyone come under the snow pile for a clan meeting!" secretstar said noticing I was back in camp "today four kits will become apprentices and two apprentices will become warriors!" the clan cheered around me as she continued "Brightfire are you satisfied that this apprentice becomes a warrior?" "yes he is ready" "I secretstar leader of sunclan call upon our warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained to understand your noble code, and I commend him as a warrior in his turn." the clan was mumbling as secretstar continued "Wolfpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code even at the cost of you life?" "I do!" Wolfpaw yelled out "then by the powers of starclan I give you your warrior name wolf paw from this day forward you'll be known as wolfsong starclan honors you endurance and stealth and we welcome you as a full warrior of sunclan!" "wolfsong wolfsong!" the clan cheered. When the cheering died down he did the same for coltpaw now coltfur then finally he apprenticed the kits "wolfsong you are ready for your first apprentice you were trained in hunting and tracking and we hope you'll pass all your skills down to young wingpaw" the mentors for featherpaw, cloudpaw, and copperpaw were Lilysong for featherpaw, coltfur for cloudpaw, and secretstar for copperpaw.

**Ok I wrote a TON more than I usually do!** **And mousepool11 don't worry featherpaw will become a medicine cat apprentice later ok I want 5 reviews for the next chap so review review review!**


	5. Author's note

**I'm sorry for writing this author note! But I haven't worked on Dawn, dusk, and thunder in a long time and I'm sorry. I just haven't had the time! Again sorry but I want at least 13 reviews for the next chap (Lowering it by 2 so be glad) again sorry!**


End file.
